Albion
by OpheliaFlemming
Summary: La bataille se termine entre les saxons et les chevaliers de Camelot. Mais Mordred ne trouve la mort qu'après être parvenu à accomplir sa macabre mission : planter son épée forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon dans la poitrine du roi Arthur Pendragon. Le temps est compté pour Merlin, qui va tout faire pour lui sauver la vie, tout en cachant son statut de magicien.
1. Voyage vers Avallon

**Voyage vers Avallon**

* * *

Merlin regardait son roi à la lueur des flammes, le visage emprunt de douleur. Arthur était mourant, c'était indéniable. Et malgré toute la magie qui l'habitait, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Cela le mettait en rage, et il guettait le réveil du roi avec appréhension. Il devrait alors le convaincre de le suive vers Avallon, comme Gaius le lui avait conseillé avant de rejoindre Camelot. Et rien n'était sûr quant à ce qui se passerait là-bas. Mais il devait y croire, sans quoi tout était déjà perdu. Mais Arthur gardait les yeux clos, et son visage des plus pâle n'augurait rien de bon. Aussi Merlin se décida à l'abandonner quelques minutes pour aller cueillir des baies, peut-être aptes à apaiser la douleur du jeune roi. Il craignait l'abandonner là, et surtout qu'il fut repérer par les Saxons qui rodaient alentours. La bataille n'était terminée que depuis quelques heures, mais tous les chevaliers étaient repartis pour Camelot, et les soldats ennemis survivants n'avaient pas quitté les sous-bois. Merlin se releva rapidement et recouvrit Arthur, dont il avait précédemment allégé de sa cotte de maille, de sa large cape aux couleurs de Camelot. Il piétina ensuite le feu précédemment allumer afin d 'éviter qu'un ennemi passant par là aperçoive les lueurs jaune et orangée des flammes. Puis Merlin s'empressa de disparaître dans la forêt, en quête de plantes et autres végétaux aptes à soigner Arthur.

A son retour, le jeune sorcier eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver son roi encore plonger dans les limbes de l'inconscience, et son inquiétude quelque peu apaisée depuis quelques minutes remonta en flèche. Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Arthur était-il déjà passé de vie à trépas ? Il se refusait à l'admettre, et pourtant le jeune homme ne s'était pas éveillé depuis la bataille. Merlin s'agenouilla précipitamment aux côtés de son ami et lui appliqua les quelques soins que Gaius lui avait enseigné. Il avait heureusement trouvé quelques feuilles capables d'apaiser la douleur d'Arthur, et il se risqua à user d'un peu de magie pour renforcer la guérison. Le froid était vivifiant, et il vit ses mains trembler à la lueur blanchâtre de la lune. Merlin s'attela alors à rallumer un feu, et après un léger coup d'œil à Arthur, il se décida à user une fois de plus de sa magie. Il n'avait guère de temps à perdre à faire les choses manuellement. Toutefois, il ne se sentait aucunement prêt à révéler la vérité à son ami. Il voulait d'abord connaître son ressenti par rapport à son action lors de la bataille, alors qu'il était encore sous les traits d'un vieillard.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur intolérable, mais Merlin restait à l'affut du moindre bruit alentour. Il n'y avait pas encore eut la moindre trace d'un saxon, mais Arthur n'avait pas non plus ouvert les yeux. Le sorcier ne pouvait transporter le roi dans l'état où il était, et il commençait à désespérer. Mais alors qu'une larme roulait péniblement sur sa joue et que l'angoisse enserrait son cœur comme un étau, il vit Arthur se mouvoir faiblement avant de pousser un léger soupir. Un œil s'ouvrit, puis l'autre, et les deux orbes bleus se tournèrent vers Merlin. Emprunt d'une douleur extrême, le jeune roi avait l'air confus.

- Merlin ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, complètement prit par l'émotion. Il avait tant attendu que le roi se réveille qu'il n'arrivait pas même à croire que c'était enfin arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix d'Arthur, si faible soit-elle, le ramena à la réalité. Merlin s'approcha plus encore du roi, qui avait bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Restez éveillé Arthur !

Il lui frappa la joue sans la moindre délicatesse, et le blond trouva la force de lui jeter un regard outré.

- Merlin !

Le voyant ragaillardit, le sorcier sourit.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours prêt à me crier dessus, alors même que vous êtes mortellement blessé.

Arthur grogna et tenta de se mettre sur les coudes, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta t-il alors en fixant de nouveau son valet.

Merlin se lança alors dans un récit passionné, ornant quelque peu certains aspects de la bataille. Il rappela à son roi la défaite des saxons et leur fuite devant les chevaliers de Camelot suite à l'arrivé d'un vieux sorcier aux pouvoirs étonnamment puissant. Il ne manqua pas non plus de lui annoncer le retour à Camelot de ses chevaliers, de Guenièvre et de Gaius, et Arthur le regarda avec confusion.

- Pourquoi n'est-on pas à Camelot ?

- Vous êtes mortellement blessé Arthur, lui rappela Merlin. La lame de Mordred a été forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon, et les seuls soins qui pourraient vous sauver se trouvent à Avalon.

Arthur haussa un sourcil, la mine sceptique.

- Et de qui tiens-tu telle information ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre.

- Gaius. Il me l'a dit avant de rejoindre Camelot. Comme vous le savez, il était sorcier autrefois, et il connaît beaucoup de choses sur la magie. Il va mettre vos chevaliers et Guenièvre au courant de votre état et de notre voyage, et a assuré que nous irions plus vite à deux.

- Avalon serait mon dernier espoir ?

Ses paroles s'éteignirent dans une quinte de toux, et un peu de sang coula sur les lèvres du jeune roi. Merlin les essuya du revers de sa manche, la mine sombre.

- Il semblerait.

- Et Mordred ?

- Vous l'avez bel et bien tué Arthur.

Cette nouvelle sembla plonger le roi dans un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires, et Merlin se sentit l'obligation de le frapper de nouveau alors que ses paupières papillonnaient.

- Merlin ! S'insurgea Arthur.

- Désolé, je vous ai cru retourner dans l'inconscience.

- Je pensais.

- Ah oui ?

La mine faussement intéressé de Merlin fit soupirer Arthur, qui se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il s'était affublé d'un valet aussi peu regardant quant à sa souveraineté. Mais malgré ses airs effrontés, Merlin était plus qu'un valet, et ce depuis longtemps. Le jeune serviteur était devenu son ami, son confident, et il lui faisait toute confiance. Aussi abandonna t-il les représailles.

- Morgane ? Souffla t-il péniblement.

- Je crains qu'elle ait survécu.

Tous deux se turent alors, et Merlin se releva lentement.

- Nous devrions partir dès maintenant. Avalon est à deux jours d'ici, et cette forêt grouille de Saxons en déroute.

- Je suis ton roi Merlin, c'est à moi de prendre les décisions.

- Mais vous êtes mourant, alors je me chargerais de la partie pratique, répliqua immédiatement Merlin.

Arthur soupira avant de se laisser épauler par son valet, et bientôt les deux amis furent assis sur leur cheval respectif. Le feu éteint fumait encore, mais toute flamme en avait disparu, et ils chevauchèrent vers l'ouest sans plus de cérémonie. Arthur était à moitié affalé sur son cheval, et son visage cireux et maladif n'était en rien pour rassurer Merlin. Il tenta de converser avec lui pour le garder éveillé, mais le roi semblait avoir bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Faut-il donc que je vous frappe à chaque minute pour que vous restiez éveillé ? Le taquina Merlin.

- Qui était le sorcier ?

La question d'Arthur prit le sorcier de court, et il se demanda s'il devait dire la vérité dès maintenant. Mais il n'en eut pas le courage, et haussa les épaules d'un air mystérieux.

Le soleil était à son zénith lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Devant eux s'étendait une vaste plaine quelque peu vallonnée, et Merlin pouvait apercevoir au loin les hautes montagnes. Bien qu'il sache que le lac était tout juste aux côtés de la montagne, la distance lui paraissait bien trop grande. Arthur n'avait presque pas parlé du voyage, et il semblait éprouver de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur la selle de son cheval.

- Arthur !

Le roi était sur le point de chuter quand la voix de Merlin retentit, le faisant se redresser péniblement.

- Faisons… une pause, marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une pause. Il va falloir tenir.

Mais ce qui inquiétait Merlin, hormis l'état déplorable d'Arthur, était leur mise à découvert très prochaine. La plaine ne les abriterait d'aucun œil ennemi, et si par malheur un Saxon venait à les découvrir, il était le seul capable de se battre. Et son seul moyen de défense était sa magie, qu'il ne désirait aucunement dévoiler à Arthur. Heureusement, le sorcier avait pensé à remplacer la cape rouge et bien trop voyante de Camelot pour un vêtement marron et usé de son appartenance. Arthur ressemblait maintenant à un homme comme un autre, et cela leur rendrait certainement service par la suite.

- Merlin, rends toi à l'évidence…

- Arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi. Et arrêter de parler, il faut garder vos forces.

La voix de Merlin était sans appel, et Arthur soupira. Il n'avait plus même l'esprit à contrer les ordres de son valet. Ce constat fit légèrement frissonner le sorcier, qui talonna son cheval. Mais ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'une demi douzaine de saxons les aborda. Les soldats avaient l'air fatigués, mais leurs visages déterminés ne laissaient place à aucune imagination quant à la façon dont ils les traiteraient s'ils découvraient leur identité.

- Oh là messires ! Qui êtes vous et que faîtes vous ici ?

Celui qui avait parlé avait le visage dur et une carrure fort imposante, et Merlin serra le poing tandis qu'il jaugeait la troupe du regard.

- Laissez moi parler, chuchota t-il à Arthur, qui était toujours courbé sur son cheval.

Puis le jeune sorcier mit pied à terre, montrant ainsi aux saxons qu'ils n'étaient pas agressifs.

- Mon nom est Martin, et celui de mon ami Arth. Nous fuyons la bataille qui a eu lieu à la lisière du village. Une rixe entre les chevaliers de Camelot et quelques soldats saxons apparemment. Nous rejoignons le village voisin.

- Seriez-vous donc au service du roi Arthur de Camelot ?

Le soldat se gratta la barbe distraitement tandis que ses collègues observaient Arthur d'un air intéressé.

- En rien monseigneur. Nous ne sommes que des villageois, et labourons nos terres dans le simple but de nous nourrir.

- L'a pas l'air bien vot' copain là, balança l'un des saxon d'une voix rauque.

Merlin suivit son regard et remarqua avec angoisse que l'armature de l'épée du roi dépassait de la cape marron donnée précédemment. Il s'approcha d'Arthur avec lenteur, comme s'il vérifiait son état tout en parlant.

- Il a été blessé dans la bataille, un coup d'épée bien maladroit, répondit-il en réajustant le vêtement par-dessus l'arme. Il était partit chasser et revenait tout juste au village lorsque la bataille a démarrée.

Arthur gémit, et les soldats semblèrent se désintéresser de lui. Merlin soupira de soulagement en remarquant que les saxons se détendaient.

- Nous sommes à la recherche d'Arthur Pendragon, qui s'est apparemment échappé pendant la bataille. Auriez-vous croisé ce roi illégitime ?

Merlin tiqua à l'appellation que donna le soldat à Arthur, mais ne laissa rien apparaître dans sa réponse.

- Nous n'avons croisé personne.

Le saxon grommela dans sa barbe avant de détourner le regard. Après un regard méprisant envers les deux jeunes gens, il se retourna vers ses soldats. Les cinq hommes le suivirent alors qu'il s'en allait vers la forêt que Merlin et Arthur venaient de quitter, et le sorcier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu mens bien, finis par souligner Arthur d'une voix sourde.

- Bien mieux que vous. Vos gémissements étaient vraiment dignes d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années.

Arthur lui lança un regard courroucé, mais une quinte de toux l'empêcha de répliquer. Merlin vint à lui avec précipitation, tâchant de l'aider à mieux respirer.

- Allez, continuons, fit-il, inquiet.

Il remonta sur son cheval et claqua la langue, prenant le devant de la marche. Dans ses yeux bruns se reflétait une douleur infinie. S'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution à Avallon, alors il aurait échoué. Il aurait faillit à protéger Arthur, son ami, son roi, son frère. Et alors que lui resterait-il à faire ? L'avenir apparaissait sombre dans l'esprit du magicien. Le front luisant de sueur, Arthur haletait comme un pauvre hère. La vie le quittait au fil des secondes, et Merlin ne pouvait pas même accélérer le mouvement. L'injustice de la situation le faisait rager, mais il ne laissa rien paraître devant Arthur. Il fallait garder espoir.

Les vastes plaines laissèrent bientôt place à un paysage bien différent, fait de hautes pierres et d'arbres isolés et immenses. La nuit était déjà tombée, mais Merlin se refusait à s'arrêter. Il avait peur de voir Arthur s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Mais ils ne pourraient certainement pas continuer à travers l'obscurité, et encore moins s'ils étaient morts de fatigue. Les supplications d'Arthur finirent par avoir raison de lui, et il accepta de mettre pied à terre. Il aida le roi à quitter son cheval et à s'allonger à même le sol, s'agenouillant dans les feuilles humides pour préparer le camp.

- Il ne faut pas s'arrêter trop longtemps. Reposez-vous quelques instant, je vous réveillerais.

- Merlin, il faut que tu te reposes aussi.

Arthur avait le souffle court, mais le sorcier avait très bien entendu ses paroles.

- Il faut que je reste éveillé. Si les jamais les saxons revenaient par ici.

- Nous n'avons croisé aucun saxon depuis notre rencontre dans la plaine, et tu t'en es très bien sortit à ce moment.

- Il faut que je reste éveillé tout de même.

Il n'alla pas plus loin, car Arthur avait déjà sans doute compris où il voulait en venir. Merlin ne pourrait dormir alors qu'il était si mal. Le sorcier se devait de surveiller son roi, de veiller à ce qu'il reste en bonne santé jusque leur arrivée à Avallon.

- Bien.

Merlin prépara le repas avec les maigres provisions emportés en vitesse après la bataille, et fit manger Arthur du mieux qu'il put. Le roi était réticent, et gémissait comme un enfant. Il changea ensuite son bandage et le laissa s'endormir. Cette nuit là parut des plus longues pour le jeune sorcier, qui veilla son roi chaque seconde, chassant toute sombre pensée qui le traversait.


	2. Emrys et la Dame du lac

**Emrys et la Dame du Lac**

* * *

Avallon était l'un des endroits les plus beaux et les plus purs qui puisse exister. C'était après tout le berceau de la magie, et surtout un lieu où seule la nature régnait. L'immense forêt qui entourait le lac était d'un vert saisissant, tout autant que l'eau était translucide et scintillante sous le soleil de midi. C'est donc avec un tout nouvel espoir que Merlin mit pied à terre au abords du lac, le sourire aux lèvres. Pas même la respiration sifflante d'Arthur ne parvenait à entamer son enthousiasme, et il ne quitta pas sa mine jovial alors qu'il aidait le jeune roi à descendre de son cheval. S'il y avait bien un moyen de sauver Arthur, il se trouvait bel et bien ici.

- Nous y sommes arrivés, clama t-il alors qu'Arthur jaugeait le lieu de son regard bleu.

Le jeune roi sembla subjugué lui aussi par la beauté qui régnait à Avallon, et sembla même en oublier la douleur. Le valet attacha leurs deux chevaux à un arbre moins imposant que les autres avant de laisser Arthur s'appuyer sur lui, et tous deux s'avancèrent vers la barque de bois apprêtée sur le rivage.

- Et qu'est-ce qui va me soigner ? Demanda finalement Arthur alors qu'il était enfin assis.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais les réponses se trouvent sur cette île.

Il pointa du doigt l'îlot flottant sur le lac. Un haut rocher se tenait en son centre, entouré d'herbe fraîche et verdoyante. Merlin se saisit des rames et commença à s'éloigner du rebord tandis qu'Arthur subissait une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- C'est bientôt terminé, chuchota Merlin.

Le roi ne répondit rien, et garda le regard baissé sur le fond de la barque, tachant de reprendre sa respiration. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin de leur objectif, un lourd nuage couleur cendre se forma juste au-dessus d'eux et versa des trombes d'eau alentours.

- Génial, marmonna Arthur entre ses dents.

- Ne soyez pas si pessimistes, c'est cette pluie qui garde la végétation si belle, tempéra Merlin.

Il reçut un regard froid de son jeune roi alors même qu'il finissait de parler.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la nature et sa beauté naturelle ? Se moqua Arthur.

- Depuis toujours. C'est vous qui ne vous intéressez pas assez à moi pour vous en rendre compte.

Sa réplique laissa Arthur sans voix, et ils poursuivirent leur périple dans l'humidité ambiante. Le soleil n'était plus visible à travers les nuages, mais la lumière se diffusait tout de même sur Avallon. L'ambiance en était devenue très étrange, presque magique. Merlin eut un demi-sourire à cette pensée, et de nouveau le regard d'Arthur se fit cynique.

- Est-ce la vue de ton roi mourant qui te fait sourire ? Tu seras bientôt libre de traîner à la taverne tout ton soûl.

Son ironie tomba à plat, car le visage de Merlin s'assombrit. Il avait si peur de ne trouver aucune solution pour Arthur, et celui-ci venait de lui rappeler tout ce qu'il lui avait caché depuis leur rencontre. Si le roi savait la moitié des choses que le magicien était venu à faire pour le garder en vie, il ne plaisanterait pas quant à sa fidélité. Ou la tristesse et la culpabilité qui le rongerait s'il venait à mourir. Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il pu empêcher Mordred de planter sa lame froide dans la poitrine d'Arthur, et alors il n'en serait pas là. Son dernier recours se trouvait sur cet îlot, et il ne savait pas lui-même s'il existait une véritable solution.

- Tu sais Merlin je plaisantais, lança alors Arthur en voyant Merlin se morfondre.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et laissa la barque glisser avec lenteur jusqu'au rivage.

- Gaius t'as vraiment dit que je serais sauvé ici ?

Arthur regardait à présent l'énorme rocher planté au centre de l'île, et sa mine sceptique en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait. L'endroit était très petit, et il n'y avait rien à part ce caillou immense et cette herbe verte.

- Il a dit que c'était notre dernier espoir, répondit mystérieusement Merlin.

Le jeune roi tiqua sur le choix de ses mots.

- Notre ? Ce n'est pas toi qui est mourant Merlin.

Le jeune magicien se sentait pourtant hautement concerné par la suite des évènements. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car un tremblement agita l'île avec force.

- Emrys !

Une voix d'outre-tombe retentit à l'instant où la terre retrouvait enfin son immobilité, et les deux jeunes gens parcoururent du regard les alentours. Ce fut Merlin qui la vit le premier. Une femme des plus belles, aux longs cheveux d'or. Un vêtement d'un blanc nacré recouvrait son corps, et sur sa tête était posée une fine couronne de feuilles verdoyantes. Elle se tenait debout sur le lac placide, ses pieds nus caressant l'eau avec paresse. Arthur afficha la même tête que Merlin tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la jeune femme au visage de craie, et il en oubliant presque la douleur.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Emrys.

Sa voix était bien plus douce que quelques instants auparavant, et son regard était exclusivement dirigé vers Merlin. Le magicien fit un pas en arrière alors que la femme s'avançait tranquillement vers eux. Arthur jeta un œil à son ami, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, ni pourquoi elle semblait appeler Merlin de cette façon. Alors qu'elle mettait le pied sur l'herbe fraîche de l'île, elle se présenta dans une révérence élégante.

- Je suis Viviane, la Dame protectrice d'Avallon.

Merlin pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il essayait de comprendre le sens de tout ceci. Gaius ne l'avait jamais informé de l'existence de cette femme. Mais le vieux médecin ne lui avait après tout rien expliqué de ce qu'Avallon pourrait apporter au roi. Aussi se reprit-il assez rapidement, et il s'avança agilement vers Viviane. Du reste, il ne se soucia aucunement de la révélation de sa véritable identité.

- Alors pourrez-vous me venir en aide ?

Un éclair d'espoir traversa ses yeux bruns tandis que la Dame du lac lui offrait un magnifique sourire. Derrière le magicien, Arthur fut prit d'une quinte de toux.

- Merlin, que ce passe t-il ?

Sa voix était rauque, et sa mine basse, mais Merlin ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Ils n'avaient certainement que peu de temps étant donné l'état déplorable du jeune roi, et il ne voulait pas se perdre en explication. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était ce que pouvait faire cette Viviane pour Arthur. Pour sauver son ami.

- Tu dois savoir Emrys que tel était la destiné d'Arthur Pendragon que de mourir sous la lame du bras droit de Morgane.

- Mais ma destinée est de protéger Arthur ! Il ne peut pas mourir !

- Ta destinée était de permettre au roi d'unir les terres d'Albion. Depuis son ascension, Arthur a permit cela. Il a apporté la paix et la prospérité au pays, répondit Viviane.

Le visage de la jeune femme était d'une douceur infinie, et ses paroles annoncées avec grande assurance. Mais Merlin ne pouvait accepter cela.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

- Merlin ?

Le souffle rachitique, le roi tentait toujours de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Mais Merlin lui tournait le dos, et leurs paroles lui étaient presque inaudibles tant il souffrait. De ce qu'il avait saisit, son valet se reconnaissait en le nom d'Emrys, il se croyait pourvu d'une destinée extraordinaire liée à la sienne.

- Ce que tu veux et ce qui est sont deux choses bien différentes, jeune magicien.

Viviane passa une main sur le visage larmoyant de Merlin, et son sourire s'étendit. Arthur observa les deux jeunes gens d'un œil frémissant, et il rejeta l'information qui venait émerger dans sa tête. Son valet et ami le plus fidèle, Merlin, ne pouvait être un magicien. C'était impossible. Il le connaissait bien trop pour en douter. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus avant, il perdit connaissance.

- Je peux rendre la vie à Arthur Pendragon. Mais Emrys, il y a un prix à payer.

- Le temps presse ! Peu m'importe le prix si vous pouvez le sauver !

Merlin paniquait alors qu'il entendait la respiration du roi se taire lentement. Même si la destinée d'Arthur avait d'ores et déjà accomplit sa destinée, le magicien ne pouvait accepter de le voir mourir. Plus qu'un ami, il était comme un frère.

- Si telle est ta décision, alors il vivra.

Le sourire de Viviane s'était fané, et sa voix n'était plus que murmure lorsqu'elle poursuivit.

- J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas d'être aller au devant de ta destinée.

Merlin l'observa silencieusement mais ne répliqua rien. Il avait déjà joué avec sa destinée, et rien de bon n'en était sortit. Mais dès lors qu'il s'agissait de la vie d'Arthur, ses décisions se faisaient sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et ce même s'il y laissait la sienne. Un éclair bleuté jaillit des mains blanches de Viviane, qui s'éloigna de quelques pas en arrière vers le lac. La lumière atteignit Arthur alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les eaux profondes, et Merlin se précipita vers son roi.

- Sir !

Il guetta sur son visage le moindre signe de vie, et lorsque sa main se posa sur le front du jeune homme, il était froid comme la mort.

- Arthur !

Quelques larmes glissaient déjà des joues de Merlin, qui maudit intérieurement cette Viviane enchanteresse.

- Il ne se réveille pas ! Hurla t-il en regardant le lac.

Mais le silence lui répondit, plus oppressant que jamais.

- Merlin ?

Le marmonnement parvint aux oreilles du magicien avec un temps de retard, et Merlin resta un instant sans bouger de peur de rêver.

- Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

Le valet réagit enfin, laissant un sourire éclatant illuminé son visage.

- Vous êtes en vie ! Cria t-il en serrant de ses mains les épaules d'Arthur.

- Je suis en vie ?

- Vous êtes en vie !

Les paroles répétées firent échos par delà la forêt, et Arthur se releva sans attendre. Il semblait tout à coup en pleine forme, et son teint avait déjà commencé à reprendre ses couleurs habituelles.

- Merlin ! Tu as réussi !

Le jeune magicien ne quittait plus son air émerveillé, et Arthur affichait la même tête que lui à présent. Arthur fit alors une chose qu'il ne se permettait qu'en de rares occasions. Il prit Merlin dans ses bras, et l'étreignit avec force, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Je suis en vie ! répéta t-il encore en écartant les bras.

Ils passèrent de l'autre côté de la rive, tout en joie, Arthur savourant chaque seconde et chaque respiration. Mais alors qu'il quittait l'embarcation, Merlin afficha une mine plus sombre, que le roi la remarqua immédiatement. Les quelques paroles qu'il avait entendu de Viviane lui revinrent alors, et il regarda son valet d'un œil nouveau, et colérique.

- Merlin, tu… tu es un…

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot tant cela lui semblait incohérent.

- Un magicien, finit Merlin avec amertume.

Mais ce n'était même plus la révélation de son identité qui lui minait le moral. Il avait déjà accepté cette conséquence pour avoir sauvé la vie d'Arthur. Mais le prix à payer, qu'il pensait être sa vie, lui restait inconnu. Et il avait très peur de le découvrir bientôt. Merlin releva finalement la tête vers Arthur, seulement pour découvrir son regard blessé.

Arthur ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Merlin avait-il mentit tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas révélé son identité, à lui, son ami ? Malgré tous les principes qu'avait instauré Uther durant son règne, Arthur n'avait jamais été catégorique au sujet de la magie. Il n'aurait certainement pas dénoncé Merlin, et aurait su rester tolérant. D'un autre côté, Merlin lui avait ainsi évité de se mettre dans une position délicate. Mais le peu de confiance qu'il lui avait donné blessait Arthur au plus haut point. Il ne parvenait même plus à dire un seul mot, et ne savait pas par où commencer dans son interrogation.

- Je…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé que vous l'appreniez de cette manière Arthur.

Mais la mine consternée de Merlin ne plaida pas en sa faveur, et le jeune roi opta finalement pour la colère.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Je croyais te connaître et j'apprends que le valet qui me suit depuis des années est un usurpateur ?

- C'est ainsi que vous voyez les choses ? S'attrista Merlin.

- Je comprends que tu me l'ai caché dans les premiers temps car on ne se connaissait pas, concéda Arthur. Mais je nous croyais devenu un peu plus qu'un roi et son valet ! Je nous croyais amis !

Merlin s'écarta d'Arthur comme s'il s'était brûlé, et il le regarda avec effarement.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai vécu caché toute ma vie ! J'ai vécu dans les secrets, tu ma propre nature pour survivre, et j'aurais du tout vous avouez ? Nous sommes amis, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude des regards mauvais et des jugements hâtifs que je n'ai jamais osé aborder le sujet avec vous !

- Tu penses donc que j'aurais réagit ainsi ? En te balançant au bûcher ?

Arthur baissa la tête, l'esprit en rage.

- Va t'en. S'il te plait.

Merlin ne réagit pas, et resta immobile devant le roi.

- Va t'en !

Il se mit alors en mouvement, comme par automatisme, et finit par courir à travers la forêt, loin du regard haineux d'Arthur. Loin de tout. Arthur le regarda s'éloigner avec amertume, un lourd poids au cœur. C'était grâce à Merlin s'il était en vie. Mais il ne pouvait tolérer le mensonge, surtout de la part de ses plus proches amis.


	3. Séparation

**Loin des yeux, loin du cœur**

* * *

La réaction d'Arthur avait été excessive. Il avait rejeté Merlin comme si rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ces dernières années n'avait eu d'importance. Mais bien qu'il regrettait amèrement sa décision, le jeune roi gardait une certaine rancune pour son ami. Il lui avait mentit tout ce temps, par peur, par manque de confiance, par habitude. Arthur resta un moment figé, le regard perdu dans la forêt étalée devant lui. La fuite de Merlin restait improbable à ses yeux. Il avait toujours connu son valet comme un jeune homme courageux, qui ne reculait devant rien, qui se battait. Mais Merlin était partit sans un regard en arrière, sans même essayer de défendre encore sa cause. Il avait baissé les bras. Lentement, le jeune roi se mit en mouvement. Il attrapa les rennes de son cheval, et ceux du cheval de Merlin. Ce simple mouvement lui rappela douloureusement la dernière action du magicien. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et voilà qu'il était partit sous son ordre. Arthur se sentit profondément coupable. Il aurait voulu une seconde chance de s'expliquer avec Merlin. Mais cela était impossible, et il se secoua la tête pour chasser toute pensée de son esprit. Il était temps de rentrer à Camelot. Peut-être y retrouverait-il son ami. Il se rappela alors que plusieurs troupes de saxons erraient encore dans les plaines, et grinça des dents. Serrant les poings, il espéra que le magicien soit capable de se défendre seul. Arthur l'avait bien remarqué précédemment, Merlin était un bon menteur. Il saurait certainement s'en sortir. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers le lac redevenu parfaitement immobile, le jeune roi se mit en route.

La course effrénée de Merlin à travers les arbres l'avait profondément fatigué, et il s'arrêta, chancelant, à la limite des plaines et de la forêt. Au moins était-il encore à couvert. Il prit appuie sur le tronc le plus proche et balaya son visage du revers de la main. Il n'y avait plus que des perles de sueurs sur ses joues, non plus des larmes. Mais dans son esprit, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir. Et encore moins à obéir aux ordres d'Arthur. Mais c'en était trop à présent. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Camelot et pour le roi, mettant sa vie en jeu chaque fois, sa véritable nature était révélée. Et voilà qu'Arthur le reniait pour ses mensonges, sans même tenter de le comprendre un minimum. Cela mettait Merlin en rage, et l'emplissait tout à la fois de chagrin. La seul chose qui le consolait un temps soit peu était qu'Arthur avait au moins comprit que la magie n'était pas seulement le mal. Elle pouvait faire le bien. Peut-être accepterait-il dans les jours prochains de cesser cette guerre inutile contre druides, magiciens et sorciers en tous genre. Du point de vue de Merlin, l'avenir était déjà tracé. Arthur était sauf, et il allait retourner à Camelot régner sur le royaume. La paix arrivait pour Albion, et bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Tout ce pourquoi il était né allait enfin arriver. Le jeune magicien y avait beaucoup perdu, certes, mais il ne regrettait rien. Il aurait simplement voulu qu'en retour, Arthur tâche de le comprendre, de l'accepter tel qu'il était vraiment. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Sans doute que le roi s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi rejeté Merlin, mais le magicien restait profondément déçu. Il voyait les choses différemment. A présent que tout était enfin fait, il considérait qu'il avait remplie sa mission. Son chemin pouvait maintenant se détacher de celui d'Arthur Pendragon, et il pouvait mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Puisque le roi ne voulait plus de lui à son côté, Merlin irait donc trouver ailleurs ce dont il avait besoin. Le jeune magicien allait rejoindre sa mère, Unith, et reprendre sa vie comme il l'avait laissé avant de partir pour Camelot. Lorsque la magie serait acceptée, il pourrait révéler sa vraie nature, et ainsi vivre comme bon lui semblait. Telles étaient les pensées de Merlin alors qu'il se redressait sur ses jambes pour reprendre la route.

Arthur arrivait en vue de Camelot, la mine toujours aussi sombre qu'au début de son périple. Bien heureusement, il n'avait croisé aucun saxon sur son chemin. Mais il n'avait pas non plus vu son jeune valet, et commençait à s'inquiéter. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment, et Arthur se rendait compte un peu plus à chaque pas qu'espérer revoir Merlin à Camelot était peine perdue. Il n'avait même pas de cheval, et ne pensait sans doute même pas revenir au château un jour. C'est donc la mine basse et le cœur plein d'amertume que le jeune roi passa les lourdes portes de Camelot. Il descendit de cheval au milieu de la cour, et s'étonna de ne voir personne alentours. Où étaient donc tous les habitants ? Les chevaliers ? Le personnel ? Et Guenièvre ? L'esprit d'Arthur était des plus confus, et il se rendit compte au bout d'un temps que ce désert était en fait on ne peut plus logique. Il faisait nuit noire, et tous étaient sans doute bien au chaud dans leur lit. Il croisa alors une patrouille de garde, qui le hélèrent immédiatement.

- Gauvain, Perceval !

La mine des deux chevaliers s'illumina tandis qu'ils reconnaissaient leur roi, et les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Gauvain raconta alors à Arthur que Gaius les avait prévenu de son état et du voyage qu'il allait faire, et l'assomma de questions quant à sa guérison miraculeuse.

- Je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je veux savoir comment s'est déroulé la fin de la bataille, coupa Arthur devant l'œil consterné de son ami.

- Merlin ne vous l'a pas raconté ?

La question de Perceval prit Arthur de court, et il baissa la tête.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? demanda Gauvain, suspicieux.

- Nous nous sommes légèrement disputé. Il reviendra.

Malgré toutes les questions qu'ils auraient voulu poser, les deux chevaliers restèrent muets. Il était rare que Merlin et Arthur se dispute sérieusement. Et tout aussi rare que l'un revienne sans l'autre d'une quelconque aventure.

- Mais racontez-moi, commanda finalement Arthur pour briser le silence.

Si le récit de Merlin s'était tenu à des généralités sur la bataille, celui des deux soldats fut bien plus fourni en détails. Arthur apprit avec grande tristesse la mort de Léon, qui était l'un de ses plus anciens et plus fidèles chevalier. Alors qu'ils parlaient, les trois hommes avançaient vers les hautes portes conduisant au château, et quelques torches éclairaient maintenant leur chemin.

- Et puis il y a eu ce magicien. Vous l'avez vu ? Un vieil homme avec une canne de bois, qui a lancé des éclairs bleus sur les saxons et sur Morgane, continua Perceval.

- Personne ne sait qui il est, renchérit Gauvain.

Arthur resta muet tandis que les rouages s'imbriquaient dans sa tête. Merlin était-il capable de changer son physique ? Etait-il le magicien qui les avait sauvé dans la bataille ? Le doute n'était pas vraiment envisageable, et une nouvelle vague de culpabilité envahit le jeune roi. Toutefois, il tut ce qu'il savait.

- Je l'ai vu, dit-il pour toute réponse.

Il se remémora ce visage vieillit par l'âge, qui revêtait des traits familiers. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu par le passé. Son visage s'éclaira tout à coup, et il se souvint.

- C'est lui qui avait essayé de sauver mon père, déclara t-il alors.

- Et Uther était mort.

La réflexion tomba comme un couperet, et Arthur tenta de démêler le vrai du faux. Le magicien avait dit que ses sorts étaient contrés par une autre magie que la sienne. Qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la mort d'Uther. Mais était-ce la vérité ? Si Merlin était le magicien, n'aurait-il pas eu toutes les bonnes raisons du monde de vouloir détruire l'homme qui le mettait le plus en danger ? Quelques heures auparavant, Arthur aurait juré que non, Merlin n'était pas ainsi. Qu'il avait toute confiance en lui. Mais à présent qu'il avait découvert que le valet lui avait mentit depuis toutes ces années, rien n'était moins sûr. Il tressaillit et coupa court à la conversation.

- Comment va Guenièvre ?

- Elle est folle d'inquiétude, mais elle va bien, répondit Gauvain. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre dès qu'elle vous aura vu.

- Et qu'elle m'aura mit une gifle pour lui avoir fait les plus belles peurs du monde, souffla Arthur.

Les deux chevaliers rirent de bon cœur, mais bientôt ce fut le silence qui les accompagna jusqu'aux couloirs des chambres. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Arthur tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit chamboulé, et Gauvain comme Perceval se demandaient où était exactement Merlin et ce qui s'était passé à Avallon.

Le retour du roi à Camelot s'était fait dans la joie, surtout pour Guenièvre, plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son époux. Mais c'est Gaius qui s'inquiéta le premier de l'absence de Merlin aux côtés d'Arthur et non la reine. Il considérait le magicien comme son fils, et ne pas le voir revenir d'Avallon lui avait fait un choc. Arthur lui servit la même réponse que pour Gauvain et Perceval, mais le médecin ne pouvait s'en satisfaire. Aussi questionna t-il longuement le roi sur ce qui s'était exactement passé, et Arthur finit par délivrer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lorsqu'ils furent seuls avec Guenièvre.

- Ainsi la découverte des pouvoirs de Merlin vous a menée à le renier ?

L'interrogation de Gaius était sévère, et Arthur ne pu que baisser la tête. Guenièvre regardait son époux avec effarement, mais elle était bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, se mettant à la place de l'un comme de l'autre.

- Savez-vous au moins tout ce qu'à fait ce garçon pour vous sauver vous et votre royaume ? Et ce depuis que vous êtes arrivé ?

- Vous étiez au courant ?

- Bien sûr que je savais, il vivait sous mon toit. Je savais aussi que sa plus grande crainte était de vous voir réagir exactement de la façon dont vous avez réagit lorsque vous apprendriez pour sa magie.

Ses paroles sonnèrent comme un sermon aux oreilles d'Arthur.

- Il a tout fait pour Camelot, pour vous, tout en cachant sa véritable nature, et c'est ainsi que vous le remerciez ? Il a beaucoup perdu ces dernières années, et bien peu gagné au change.

- Arrêtez de lui jeter la pierre Gaius. Je suis d'accord, Arthur a été bien trop impulsif, mais ça peut se comprendre ! finit par dire Guenièvre, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir la mine coupable de son mari.

- Vous ne comprenez pas Guenièvre. Arthur était tout pour Merlin. Il se battait plus pour la vie de son roi que la sienne.

Plus personne ne parla pendant un long moment, et Arthur se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se remémora cette fois où Merlin s'était jeté devant l'un des spectres sortis de l'au-delà pour le sauver. Il l'avait fait sans hésitation, sans même essayer d'utiliser la magie. Juste pour que lui, Arthur Pendragon, reste en vie.

- Je lui dois la vie, je sais cela. Et je suis désolé de comment les choses ont tourné, Gaius.

Il fit une pause, et le vieil homme soupira de lassitude tandis que Guenièvre s'approchait de son mari pour lui passer un bras sur les épaules.

- Je vais arranger les choses, croyez-moi.

- Je vous remercie, sir, répondit simplement Gaius.

Il fit une révérence et quitta la pièce, rongé par l'inquiétude.

Alors qu'il arrivait en vue d'Eldor, Merlin avait la mine plus joviale. Il était heureux de revoir sa mère. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour Arthur, et plus non plus de se cacher. En tous cas, plus pour très longtemps. Si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait plus à risquer sa vie à tout va pour des causes perdues, et vivrait une belle vie. Peut-être même rencontrerait-il un nouvel amour. Freya restait ancrée dans son cœur, mais il ne voulait pas rester seul toute sa vie. Il était temps pour Merlin de penser à un peu à lui. De la fumée s'échappait paisiblement de quelques cheminées, et il entendait les cris des laboureurs dans les champs voisin. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais partit. La brume du petit matin se dissipait tout juste, et sa maison n'était que peu visible au bout du chemin terreux. Merlin passa entre les bâtisses de pierre et de bois et croisa quelques visages. Aucun ne lui était familier, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Il n'était pas revenu depuis maintenant depuis maintenant quelques années, et il devait y avoir de nouveaux habitants. Il s'approcha de sa demeure, un sourire planté sur le visage. Il imaginait déjà la surprise de sa mère, et le bonheur qu'elle aurait à revoir son fils unique. S'il n'avait pas cessé de correspondre par lettre avec elle, il ne l'avait toutefois vu que trois ou quatre fois de puis son départ pour Camelot. Et elle lui manquait bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

- Maman ?

Merlin poussa la porte, qui n'était jamais fermée à clef. Il faudrait un jour défaire sa mère de cette fâcheuse habitude.

- Tu es là ?

Les lieux étaient immaculés. Unith était terrible dès lors qu'il était question de propreté. Merlin ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle lui avait tapé sur les doigts en voyant le fatras qu'il laissait derrière lui. Mais le jeune magicien avait l'impression que l'endroit était vide. Il manquait quelque chose.

- Maman ! C'est Merlin !

Mais au bout d'un temps d'attente, il du se rendre à l'évidence. Sa mère n'était pas là. Il décida donc de faire un tour du village, à la rencontre d'amis de sa mère. Unith était connue dans le village pour faire les plus belles coutures, et elle était très appréciée des habitants d'Eldor. Aussi il ne fut pas bien difficile de trouver une personne pour le renseigner.

- Bonjour Salim !

Le forgeron d'Eldor, malgré son fort embonpoint, était toujours très jovial. Il avait toujours fasciné Merlin par ses grands coups de marteaux d'où s'échappait une pluie d'étincelles dorées. Mais ce jour là, Salim n'était pas souriant. Sitôt qu'il aperçu Merlin, il arbora une mine consternée.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici, grogna t-il.

- Je reviens m'installer chez ma mère. J'en ai fini à Camelot, répondit Merlin en ignorant la douleur qui pointa dans son cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Salim ? Tu as perdu ta bonne humeur ?

- Unith n'est plus ici, lâcha t-il tout à trac, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser très rapidement de l'information.

- Comment ça ?

La voix de Merlin était déjà paniquée alors même qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Un sombre pressentiment envahissait son âme. Les paroles de Viviane lui revinrent en mémoire, plus terribles que jamais.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? ajouta t-il précipitamment.

- Eh bien on ne sait pas trop. Elle n'est plus ici, c'est tout.

Le ton du forgeron était bourru, et il éludait le regard concerné de Merlin.

- J'en sais pas plus mon p'tit gars. Elle a disparu, du jour au lendemain, comme ça.

- Mais quand ?

Salim fit mine de réfléchir, grattant distraitement sa barbe de la main.

- C'était il y a deux ou trois jours je crois. La vieille Marlène est allée chercher ses napperons chez Unith, et elle a dit qu'elle était plus là. Disparue je te dis. Personne l'a vu partir, non, personne.

Merlin resta muet quelques instants, tentant de digérer l'information. Elle n'était peut-être pas morte. Il ne fallait pas sauter aux conclusions. Mais les yeux du magicien étaient déjà humides alors qu'il demandait si quelqu'un pouvait lui en apprendre plus. Mais le forgeron ne pu que hausser les épaules, et Merlin se détourna, la gorge serrée.

- Merci, lança t-il sans conviction par-dessus son épaule.

Puis il quitta le village, le pas las, sous les yeux compatissants de quelques habitants qui le connaissaient. Avant qu'il n'ait atteint la sortie, une idée germa dans son esprit. Si sa mère était le prix à payer, mais qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la mort – de ceci Merlin était certain au plus profond de son cœur – alors Viviane la gardait quelque part. S'il trouvait une monnaie d'échange, dusse t-il y laisser la vie, il pouvait toujours tenté de sauver sa mère. Car s'il était prêt à tout autrefois pour sauver Arthur, il l'était encore plus pour celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

C'est donc ainsi que le jeune magicien reprit le chemin inverse de celui qui l'avait conduit à Eldor, du plomb dans le cœur mais de l'espoir dans les yeux. A quelques lieux de là, Arthur envoyait un chevalier au village pour chercher Merlin, ne se doutant pas une minute de tout ce qui venait de se tramer.


	4. Un destin bien lourd à porter

**Un destin bien lourd à porter**

* * *

Le retour du chevalier Algan se fit attendre bien plus longtemps que ce qu'avait escompté Arthur, et il ne cessait de se morfondre dans la salle du trône. Ce mercredi donc, il décida d'aller rendre visite à Gaius, seule personne à tout connaître au sujet de Merlin. Le roi avait bien des questions à lui poser, et il n'en pouvait plus de ne rien faire assit sur son trône. A présent que la guerre était terminée, il n'avait plus qu'un souci en tête. Il s'agissait de son valet, son ami, et aussi son protecteur, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu croire Arthur ces dernières années. Ainsi entra le jeune Pendragon dans le cabinet du médecin de la cour, les traits tirés par la fatigue, l'inquiétude et les regrets.

- Racontez-moi Gaius, dîtes m'en plus sur Merlin, commanda t-il alors qu'il avait à peine passé les portes.

Si au départ il avait été réticent à entendre les diverses aventures de Merlin, la curiosité l'avait emportée. Il voulait connaître chaque détail. Depuis le jour où était arrivé le magicien à Camelot. Gaius ne sembla pas surpris de voir arriver le roi si brusquement dans ses appartements, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur un tabouret de bois. Il invita d'un geste du bras à Arthur de faire de même, ce que fit donc le jeune homme. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre des frasques de Merlin, pour la simple et bonne raison que connaître ce genre de choses lui faisait peur. Cela lui coûtait de voir dévoiler la nature de Merlin, toute une vie de secrets, cachée, inconnue de lui. Il se sentait éloigné de son ami comme jamais auparavant. Mais Guenièvre l'avait tant poussé à vouloir en savoir plus qu'il se sentait maintenant prêt, et même fébrile à l'idée d'entendre ce que Gaius allait raconter.

- Je veux tout savoir, depuis qu'il est arrivé à Camelot.

Gaius s'installa plus confortablement, plissa le devant de sa tunique avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- C'était il y déjà quelques années, mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Merlin est entré à Camelot le jour où un sorcier se faisait décapité pour usage de magie. Il est venu se présenter à mon cabinet, et m'a sauvé la vie, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait si l'on découvrait ses pouvoirs…

Le récit du vieil homme était captivant, et même fascinant, et Arthur se sentait comme un enfant tandis qu'on lui contait les histoires de Merlin. Un serviteur ? Certainement pas. Loin de l'image qu'Arthur s'était fait de lui dès son premier regard sur ce jeune homme maladroit, Merlin était un grand magicien, capable de prendre des décisions difficiles, de se dissimuler aux yeux de tous, pourvu d'un grand cœur et d'une détermination sans faille. Il avait beaucoup perdu et peu gagné dans sa bataille pour la vie d'Arthur. Mais jamais il ne s'en était plaint. Il avait accepté sa destinée sans poser de questions, trop heureux de trouver utilité à son don de magie. Arthur découvrait une nouvelle personne à travers les paroles de Gaius, et cela lui donnait mal au cœur. Mais il comprenait le jeune magicien et ses secrets, à qui il n'avait pas vraiment facilité la vie depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Merlin avait une fois déjà faillit perdre sa mère. Il l'avait très mal vécu, et ne voulait en aucun cas que cela se reproduise. Aussi fut-il bien plus rapide pour retourner à Avallon que pour rejoindre Eldor. Il eut la chance de ne croiser ni amis ni ennemis de Camelot capables de le ralentir, et il atteignit le lac en moins d'une journée et demie. La vue des eaux calmes lui rappelait Freya, unique jeune femme qui avait partagé ses secrets et son cœur. Sans doute était-elle heureuse à présent, si Viviane veillait sur elle. A peine arrivé, il héla la Dame du lac, qui ne fut pas longue à apparaître sur le rivage. Elle était aussi belle que dans le souvenir de Merlin, mais il ne se perdit pas dans sa contemplation.

- Où est ma mère Viviane ? lança t-il sitôt qu'elle fut à portée de voix.

- Unith se repose dans les profondeurs du lac d'Avallon.

La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre, et Merlin frémit en imaginant le corps de sa mère flottant à la surface.

- Tu savais qu'il y avait un prix à payer, Emrys, je t'avais prévenu, et tu l'as accepté.

- Mais ma mère n'a rien à voir là dedans !

Il pleurait à présent de rage, et Viviane semblait compatir à la douleur du magicien.

- Elle est ta mère, et tu l'aimes plus encore qu'Arthur, je n'en doute pas. Pour sauver la vie d'un être aimé, tu dois donner la vie d'un autre.

- Je préfère donner ma propre vie !

La Dame du lac l'observa de son regard inquisiteur, l'air particulièrement choquée.

- Mais ce n'est pas ta destinée que de mourir si tôt ! Tu as encore tant de choses à accomplir…

Elle caressa une joue trempée de larmes de Merlin, mais il recula de trois pas en arrière.

- Je me fiche bien de ma destinée ! Je devais protéger Arthur et il est sauf à présent. Albion est en passe de s'unir sous son règne, et la paix viendra avec. Je suis libre de décider de ma destinée ! Hurla t-il.

- Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là, Merlin. Arthur t'est lié, et ce pour toujours et à jamais. Tu as décidé de le laisser vivre, alors tu devras rester à ses côtés. C'était ton choix Emrys.

Il resta figé à l'entente de ses paroles.

- Vous disiez que j'allais au devant de ma destinée, mais en vérité je ne faisais que l'accomplir. Sauver Arthur m'oblige à rester avec lui, et peu importe qui en aura payer le prix n'est-ce pas ?

Viviane resta silencieuse, et Merlin trembla de tous ses membres.

- Rendez-moi ma mère ! Cria t-il alors tandis que ses yeux prenaient une couleur dorée.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela.

- Bien sûr que si !

Il fit un pas en avant, et la terre s'agita autour du lac. Viviane ouvrit grand ses yeux, légèrement effrayée.

- Calme toi Emrys ! Tu ne peux rien changer à ce qui est arrivé !

- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

Les nuages s'assombrirent au-dessus de leur tête, et des trombes d'eau commencèrent à tomber sur eux. Le vent violent arracha une grimace à la Dame du lac, qui se laissa tomber à genoux.

- J'ai bien trop perdu ces dernières années pour vous laisser prendre ma mère !

Le magicien savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne ramènerait pas lui-même Unith d'entre les morts. Viviane devait le faire. Mais elle paraissait suffisamment effrayée par ses démonstrations de magie pour qu'il garde espoir.

- Merlin, arrête ça !

Cette voix… Le jeune homme ne pouvait y croire, et pourtant elle était juste là, derrière Viviane. Freya. Telle qu'il s'en souvenait, avec ses cheveux d'ébène et son visage de craie. Elle le regardait d'un air sévère, et il se calma instantanément, autant sous la surprise que sous la crainte des représailles.

- Tu agis comme un enfant Merlin. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai connu.

- Freya ? Je ne comprends pas…

Merlin n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte de sa présence si improbable. Viviane passait de l'un à l'autre, l'air soulagée.

- Tu as demandé à ce que la vie d'Arthur soit sauvée, et c'est ce qui est arrivé. On t'a prévenu qu'il y aurait un prix, et tu l'as accepté. Et à présent tu laisses la haine t'envahir alors que tu te rends compte des conséquences ?

- Mais ma mère n'avait pas à payer pour mes actes... murmura t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le visage en coupe.

- Ta mère était âgée lorsque Viviane l'a emportée. Et très malade. Elle ne t'en veut pas de ce qui était arrivé, et restera fière de toi quoi que tu fasses.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? souffla t-il.

- Je le sais parce que je suis morte moi aussi. Je les ai vu, ton père, et ta mère. Ils vont bien où ils sont, et t'observent. Tout comme moi.

Merlin soupira et sourit avec légèreté. L'idée que ses parents et Freya soient ensemble quelque part à parler de tout et de rien le rassurait énormément. Ils allaient bien. Peu importe ce qui leur était arrivé. Peu importe les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu vivre, les injustices qu'ils avaient subit, ils étaient maintenant heureux. Freya approcha son visage de celui de Merlin et déposa un baiser sur ses joues, puis sur ses lèvres.

- N'oublis jamais ni ta mère, ni ton père, ni moi. Mais ne regrette rien, Merlin. Viviane a raison quand elle te dit qu'il te reste beaucoup à faire. Ne baisse pas les bras maintenant. Nous veillerons sur toi, et toi sur Arthur. Fais ça pour moi ?

Sa voix était douce, et Merlin se sentait bien mieux tout à coup.

- Je le ferais Freya. Tu me manques beaucoup, souffla t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Mais quand Merlin rouvrit son regard, Freya n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus que le goût de ses lèvres sucrées sur son visage, et la sensation de chaleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air avant de se tourner vers Viviane.

- Pourquoi Freya peut-elle apparaître et pas ma mère ? demanda t-il abruptement.

- Je ne décide de rien Emrys. Les morts d'Avallon agissent à leur guise. Je ne fais que veiller sur eux. Mais je sais qu'il leur faut beaucoup de force pour sortir du lac et se montrer aux vivants.

Merlin acquiesça. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel s'était dégagé, et le soleil illuminait le lac de ses rayons. La colère du magicien s'était dissipée pour laisser place à une terrible sensation de manque et de résignation.

- Je suis désolé que ta destinée soit emplie de malheurs. Et j'espère que tu y trouveras ton compte très bientôt, déclara finalement Viviane d'une voix douce.

- J'y avais déjà trouvé mon compte. L'amitié d'Arthur.

Merlin soupira en se remémorant la réaction de ce dernier alors qu'il apprenait sa véritable nature.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas fait pour m'attacher aux gens, marmonna t-il alors.

- Détrompe toi.

Il vit alors apparaître dans son esprit le visage soucieux de Gaius. Lui seul ne lui avait pas tourné le dos lorsqu'il avait découvert son don. Il l'avait épaulé plus d'une fois, l'avait protégé. Lancelot en aurait fait de même s'il n'avait pas trouvé la mort.

- Tu seras un jour récompensé pour tout ce que tu fais de bien en ce monde, termina Viviane.

Mais Merlin ne cherchait pas la gloire, simplement le droit à un peu de bonheur. Le droit de se montrer tel qu'il était sans être renié par ses plus proches amis. Il haussa les épaules, et Viviane tendit une main vers la forêt.

- Reprends ta route jeune magicien, et dirige toi vers Camelot. Il est temps pour toi de faire face à Arthur Pendragon.

Elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux, et Merlin ne su que répondre. Elle s'éloigna alors vers le lac à pas lents, et le magicien la regarda disparaître dans les eaux translucides. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes brûlantes, et il tendit une main vers le lac à présent tout à fait immobile.

- Au revoir Maman, murmura t-il.

Il tourna le dos à Avallon et se mit en route vers Camelot, l'esprit tourné vers les gens qu'il avait perdu. Si Viviane disait vrai, un jour tout cela aurait un sens. Peut-être.

Le chevalier messager ne revint jamais d'Eldor, et le roi ne comprit pourquoi qu'au bout d'une bonne semaine. Une patrouille composée de Gauvain, Perceval, et deux autres braves hommes était allée rejoindre le premier pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Ils avaient alors trouvé son corps aux abords de la route, certainement laissé là par ceux qui l'avaient attaqué. Si les chevaliers avaient d'abord cru à une revanche des saxons, ils s'étaient bien vite rendu compte que plus un seul ennemi du roi ne vadrouillait dans les collines. Ils avaient alors trouvé des traces qui ne laissaient la place à aucun doute. Morgane était de retour, et sur la piste de Merlin. Apprenant cela, Arthur avait enragé comme jamais. Il s'en voulait plus que jamais d'avoir fait partir son valet aussi abruptement. Le magicien était certes capable de se défendre d'une bande de saxons à l'épée affutée, mais peut-être pas contre une grande prêtresse avide de lui ôter la vie. Et le roi n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où pouvait à présent se trouver Merlin. Tout ce qu'il avait apprit de la bouche de ses chevaliers était que la mère du jeune homme avait disparu du village, et que Merlin devait certainement être à sa recherche. Il avait alors convoqué Gaius, en quête de conseils.

- Où croyez-vous que Merlin irait s'il était à la recherche de sa mère ?

- Tout dépend des circonstances de sa disparition, réfléchit Gaius.

- On ne sait rien. Simplement qu'elle est partit du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace ni faire d'adieu à quiconque.

- Alors peut-être qu'elle n'est pas partit, mais qu'elle s'est faite enlevée.

Gaius se sentait terriblement mal de la disparition d'Unith, qu'il considérait comme son amie. Merlin devait être dans un état terrible. Mais qui pourrait avoir enlevé la mère du magicien ? Morgane ? Pour attirer Merlin dans un piège ? Ce ne serait guère étonnant de sa part. A moins qu'il se soit passé quelque chose à Avallon que Gaius ne savait pas, et qui avait entraîné la disparition d'Unith. Mais le vieux médecin ne savait rien de plus que ce qu'Arthur avait vu, et cela ne l'aidait en rien.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par pister Morgane, Sir. Si c'est bien elle qui a enlevée Unith, elle attirera Merlin dans un piège, et il pourrait bien être capable de se sacrifier pour sauver sa mère.

- Mais où Morgane serait-elle allée ?

De cela, Gaius n'avait pas la moindre idée. Il conseilla à Arthur de lancer ses chevaliers en patrouilles autour du royaume, et d'envoyer quelques personnes à Avallon pour vérifier sa seconde hypothèse. Si Morgane se manifestait où que ce soit, ils le sauraient rapidement.

Mais la magicienne était bien plus rapide que les gens de Camelot, et elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Depuis que Mordred lui avait parlé de la vallée des rois déchus, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de vouloir détruire Merlin coûte que coûte, avant qu'il ne récupère sa magie. Mais il s'en était une fois de plus sortit, et avait réussit à déjouer ses plans, à faire gagner la bataille aux chevaliers de Camelot. Il avait même sauvé le roi. Et le lieu où le miracle s'était produit, elle l'ignorait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais la rencontre de ce chevalier, Algan, lui en avait apprit bien plus qu'elle n'avait espéré. Ainsi Avallon détenait des réponses. Merlin y était sans doute allé pour rechercher sa pauvre mère, et Morgane serait là pour l'attendre. Et enfin, elle en finirait de ce Emrys qui l'avait provoqué encore et encore. Arthur Pendragon serait alors à sa merci. Les cheveux de corbeau de la grande prêtresse pendaient tristement autour de son visage laiteux, et dans ses yeux ne brillaient plus qu'une lueur de folie. Elle marchait à pas hâtifs vers le l'île des Shides, et la seule image à son esprit était le corps froid de Merlin. Elle n'échouerait pas deux fois. Le village d'Eldor avait disparu depuis longtemps de derrière son épaule, et elle arrivait déjà à la lisière de la forêt entourant Avallon. Aux aguets, elle se fit discrète entre les immenses arbres verdoyants, et son pas ralentit tandis que son cœur entamait une course folle. Elle allait enfin en finir, et bientôt accéder au trône. Au détour d'un chemin de terre particulièrement boueux, elle entendit le bruissement de feuilles non loin de sa position. Merlin était déjà sur le chemin du retour. Elle n'aurait qu'à le prendre par surprise. Sa respiration se tut brusquement, et elle se faufila dans l'obscurité d'un bosquet. Le garçon entrait déjà dans son champ de vision, la mine basse et le pas lent. Il ne regardait même pas où il allait. C'était bien trop facile. Morgane laissa échapper un faible souffle tandis qu'un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres.


End file.
